


The One With The Chase

by mary_kayle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, From Friends, The final scene, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_kayle/pseuds/mary_kayle
Summary: The only problem about Adrien and Marinette's kiss was her flight to New York in less than 24 hours. Adrien wants her to stay; Marinette wants to go. And so his chase after the love of his life to make her stay begins.





	1. The One With The Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten from the final episode of Friends, inspired by Paris where I was celebrating my birthday)

"And then she said it was the perfect way to say goodbye," concluded Adrien.

He was sitting on the sofa in Marinette's apartment, looking very dejected. Alya and Nino were listening to him with slight disbelief.

"What did you say?" asked Nino.

"Nothing. What do you say to that?"

Apparently, Adrien finally found the courage to kiss Marinette last night. One could say it went perfect; the young man himself thought that too until this morning, until he realized that Marinette was still going to New York.

It was all he could ever dream about. The two of them, sitting on her balcony and discussing something he couldn't even remember. But Adrien remembered clearly the moment when Marinette looked at him, and all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss her right there. Since she would be gone next day, he had nothing to loose. So he kissed her.

He was surprised when she kissed him back with equal passion. Soon their kiss turned into more heated until they were making out.

His world melted, when she said that she wanted to kiss him for eternity. And crashed down, when she said

'It's just the perfect way to say goodbye.'

Marinette was going to New York today. She had a great job offer there and just couldn't miss the opportunity. Adrien wished he had kissed her before, but he managed to find courage only when there was almost no time left. Now, after a year of defeating Hawkmoth and discovering each other's identities, he finally got a chance with her.

Which was already slipping away.

"You've got to tell her how you feel," encouraged him Alya.

"No way."

"Well, you can't just give up," continued the girl. "Adrien, Marinette doesn't even know about your feelings. If she did, she might feel different. She might not even go."

Adrien lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"You really think so?"

"I'm telling you!" She nodded eagerly. "Oh, this is a part of the musical where there'd be a good, convincing song."

The boy smiled a little at her joke.

"All right. You know what? You're right. I should at least tell heart how I feel."

The door opened, and Marinette came in, carrying a huge suitcase and a bag, fully ready for the flight. The only thought that swarmed in Adrien's mind was 'already?!'.

"Hey guys, I have to go," said Marinette with an uneasy smile. "I love you all so much."

I love you too, Adrien wanted to say, but he couldn't force a single syllable out.

"Love you," chorused Alya and Nino. "Call us when you get there," added Nino.

"I will," she promised. "Adrien, come here." He did as she asked, never diverting his eyes from hers. "I just want you to know," Marinette started then paused a little. "Last night. I'll never forget it."

"Neither will I." He simply stated. She looked at him for a moment longer, then shook her head and clapped her hands.

"All right. Now I really have to go."

"Okay, au revoir," waved Nino at her.

"They're gonna really hate me over there," Marinette said before closing the door and leaving three friends alone.

Alya and Nino both turned to Adrien.

"So, you just let her go?" asked Alya after a minute of silence.

"Yeah..." Adrien's mind was somewhere else.

Alya excanged a knowing look and a wink with Nino.

"Hey, maybe it's for the best," stated Nino.

"Yeah?" The blond turned to him questionably.

"Yeah. You know, you just... Look, you gotta think about last night the way she does."

"Okay? Maybe it is better this way."

"I mean, now," continued Nino, "now you can move on. Maybe now that you're on different continents..."

"Right?"

"Maybe now you can actually get over her, you know."

"Yeah, that's true," hummed Adrien. "Except... I don't want to get over her."

"What?" 

"I don't. I want to be with her."

"Really?" Nino was barely hiding a smile at how easily Adrien walked into their trap.

"Yeah. I'm going to go after her," Adrien stood up and walked to the door.

"Yeah, you are! Wait, wait! Get your coat!"

"My coat?"

"This is so cool!" squealed Alya. "I have no idea what's going on, but I'm excited!"

"What do you think she's gonna say?" asked Nino.

" I don't know. Even if she shoots me down, at least I won't spend my life wondering what would have happened. Where is my coat?!"

"You didn't bring one!" Alya stopped his attempts. "My car is downstairs. I'll drive you to the airport."

Adrien turned around to face Nino.

"Wish me luck."

"Hurry!" cried Alya, already outside.

"Good luck, bro!"

 

\--------------------

 

"You think we're gonna make it in time?" asked Adrien, worriedly watching as the speedometer's pointer was getting to 100 mph.

"Hey, I didn't have my license taken away because I drive carefully."

Once Alya had reached 18, the first thing she did was to get a driver license for her to be able to chase Ladybug and Chat Noir quicker. She was clever enough to get the car that she won't regret loosing if anything, but apparently not accurate enough to have her license taken away mere three weeks after. Unsurprisingly, that didn't stop her.

"There are no seatbelts!" panicked the blond.

"That's okay," reassured him Alya. "If we hit anything, the engine will explode, so it's better if you're thrown from the car."

Adrien sank lower in his seat.

"Oh my god, Alya, slow down!"

"Do you want to get to Marinette in time?"

"Yes, but I don't want to die in your car!"

"You should have thought of that before you got in!"

Adrien let out a defeated sigh and closed his eyes just in case. 

Seven agonizing minutes later his nightmare was over. Alya didn't even care to park the car properly as she ran to the airport after the blond.

"Adrien, where are you going?"

He looked at her, confused.

"To talk to Marinette. Isn't that why we took a ride in the death car?"

"You're walking up to her at the gate? Have you never chased anyone through the airport before?"

"Not since my cop show got cancelled."

Alya smiled internally at the blond's naivety.

"You have to get a ticket to get past security."

"What? We're never gonna make it." It was a scary yet pretty realistic thought to him.

"Not with that attitude. Now, move your passportass!"

 

\--------------------

 

Meanwhile, Marinette was struggling to get her passport and boarding pass while she slowly got closer to the gate with the queue.

"Okay, if you could all walk slower, that'd be great," she mumbled to herself, still trying to fish out her documents.

"Madame, your passport please," the airport worker was already addressing to her. Marinette silently gave him the passport she managed to fish out mere two seconds ago.

"Your boarding pass, please."

"Oh, sure," she searched her bag again. "Shoot, I had it. Oh, I can't believe this."

"Madame, if you don't have your..."

"I have it, I have it! Okay, I can't find it, bt I remember I was in seat 32C because that's my bra size."

"You must have your boarding pass..."

"You know what? If I was in 36D, we wouldn't be having this problem."

 

\---------------------

 

Adrien nearly crashed into the registration counter.

"Hi. I need a ticket."

"Just one?" Alya, on her behalf, nearly crashed into Adrien. "I drive you here, and I don't get to see how it works out?"

"Fine. Two tickets. I need two tickets."

"We're on our honeymoon," added Alya.

The woman at the counter didn't seem to care at all.

"And the destination?" 

"I don't care," breathed out Adrien. "Whatever's the cheapest."

"I'm so lucky I married you," Alya said, voice full of sarcasm.

 

\--------------------

 

"Oh shoot. Damn it. Where is it?" Marinette swore queitly, still trying to find her boarding pass. Finally, she caught a glimpse of familiar color with printed letters on it. "I found it. I found it. I told you I would find it. In your face..." She cut herself off, seeing another clerk at the gate. "You're a different person. Sorry."

 

\--------------------

 

Adrien and Alya stood before the board announcing all departures. 

"Okay," Alya looked above. "Flight 322, New York."

"I don't see it," replied Adrien. "Do you see it?"

"No. Did we miss it?"

"No, no, it's impossible. It doesn't leave for another 20 minutes."

"Maybe we have the flight number wrong," shrugged the young woman while dialing Nino's number.

"God," was everything Adrien could manage.

"Hello," answred Nino.

"Hey, it's me, Alya. Here's Adrien."

"Hey, Nino, listen," hurriedly spoke the blond, "I need Marinette's flight information."

"Oh, okay. All right, it's flight 322. Leaves at 13:50."

"I have that. It's not on the board."

"That's what it says here," said Nino confidently. "Flight 322. Leaves at 13:50. Orly airport." 

Adrien felt his blood go cold.

"What?"

"Orly airport." Nino sensed that something was off. "Why? Where are you?"

Adrien licked his dry lips.

"Charles de Gaulle."


	2. The One With The Phalange

"Alya! No no no no!"

Alya turned left so fast that Adrien nearly got plastered over his side of the window.

"Wow, I've never gone this fast before!" the young woman announced, sounding amused with herself. 

"Alya, forget it, okay? Orly is, like, an hour away. There's no way we'll make it in time," sighed Adrien.

"She's got her phone," she reasoned. "You could call her."

"I am not doing this over the phone."

"You don't have any other choice," stated Alya, already dialing her friend's number. 

"Hello?" Adrien could hear Marinette answering at the other end of the line.

"Marinette, oh good," exhaled Alya in relief. "By the way, did you JUST get on the plane?"

"Yeah," answered the girl, confused a little. Adrien caught Alya's smug look.

"We would have caught her if we were at the right airport," she whispered to him so that Marinette wouldn't hear and pushed the phone into his arms. "Marinette, hang on," she said aloud.

"No no no no..." Adrien frantically waved his hands, refusing to take the phone from Alya. She sighed and shot him a disapproving glare.

"Alya, is everything okay?" asked Marinette with concern.

"Actually, no. You have to get off the plane."

"What? Why?"

"I have this feeling that something is wrong with it. Something's wrong with..." Alya struggled to come up with a quick and believable lie, "...with the left phalange."

"Oh, honey, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with the plane," reassured her Marinette. "Look, I have to go. I love you, and I will call you the minute I get to New York." With that, she hung up.

The passenger in the seat next to hers turned to the young bluenette. He seemed to have caught a part of her conversation with Alya.

"What was that?" he asked, sounding pretty nervous.

"Oh, that was just my crazy friend," Marinette tried to brush him off. "She told me to get off the plane because she had a 'feeling' that there was something wrong with the left phalange." She put air quotes on the word 'feeling'.

Now her neighbor was even more nervous. "Okay, that doesn't sound good."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it," she shrugged. "She sometimes comes up with the stuff, and she's almost never right."

"But she is sometimes." It was merely a question from him. 

"Well..." If she counted that time when Alya drew Chat Noir's suit on Adrien and that other time when...

"Well, I can't take this plane now," he announced and stood up, gathering his belongings.

"Excuse me, sir," interjected the stewardess. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get off this plane," he declared. "Her friend has a feeling something's wrong with the left phalange."

Marinette sighed guiltily and looked up at the stewardess. "Could I get some peanuts?"

Several passengers noticed something going on and some heard the man's comment.

"What's wrong with the plane?" asked another woman.

"There's nothing wrong," stated the stewardess.

"The left phalange," said Marinette's neighbor.

"There's no 'phalange'," replied the stewardess, who was starting to get annoyed. 

"Oh my god! This plane doesn't even have a phalange!" exclaimed the man, now with the full intention to leave. 

"I'm not flying on it," said another woman, following his example.

"Please sit down," reasoned her the stewardess, but her call fell on deaf ears.

"What's going on?" interjected the other passengers.

"We're getting off," announced the woman. "There is no phalange!"

One by one, people started leaving the plane.

"This is ridiculous," muttered Marinette, watching people making their way to the exit. She then caught the stewardess's glare. "Yeah, okay. My job here is done," she hurried to get away after everyone.

 

\--------------------

 

"Where is she?" cried Adrien to Alya while trying to make his way through the crowd.

"I don't see her!" she shouted back in attempt to find her friend. "Marinette!"

Meanwhile, the flight to New York was almost done with their second attempt at boarding. The clerks had to reassure almost every passenger that the phalange was fixed and even go to the more absurd statements such as 'putting extra phalanges just in case'.

"Marinette!" shouted Alya again before spotting her at the gate. "There she is!"

They jolted in her direction, barely missing as she entered the gate.

"Whoa, do you have a boarding pass?" asked the security man, effectively stopping them.

"No, I just have to talk to someone," said Adrien desperately.

"I'm sorry. You need a boarding pass."

"No, no, but you don't..." he started before being interrupted by Alya's deafening scream.

"MARINETTE!!!"

Several seconds later Marinette looked out in mild panic.

"What?" She then spotted Adrien and Alya. "Oh my god. What are you guys doing here?"

"Okay, you're on," Adrien was nudged by Alya before she stepped away.

"What?" asked Marinette, clearly confused. "What, Adrien? Okay, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

He exhaled. 

"Okay. Thing is..."

"Yeah?" she prompted.

"Don't go."

"What?"

"Please, please stay with me," he breathed. "I am so in love with you. Please don't go."

"Oh my god," she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have waited till now to say it, but... That was stupid, okay? I'm sorry. But I'm telling you now. I love you. Do not get on this plane."

"Miss, are you boarding the plane?" asked the security man.

"Hey, hey," Adrien said when she made a step in the direction of the gate. "I know you love me. I know you do."

"Miss..." she was once again hurried by the security man.

"I... I... I have to get on the plane," whispered Marinette.

"No, you don't," argued Adrien.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"I do. They're waiting for me, Adrien. I can't do this right now, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Marinette let go of him and took several steps to the gate.

"Marinette..." he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she told him last time before disappearing in the gate.

 

\--------------------

 

"I really thought she'd stay," told Alya Nino once they were at home.

"I know," he said.

"'I'm sorry'," she mocked her friend. "Well, that's it."

"Where's Adrien?" asked Nino.

"He went home," sighed Alya. "He didn't want to see anybody."

 

\--------------------

 

Adrien opened the door to his apartment, not even bothering to close it, threw the keys on the nearest table and plopped on the sofa, pressing the 'play' button on his phone to check the recorded messages.

"Adrien. Hi, it's me," said Marinette's voice. He turned his head a little to listen to her message, still hopelessly plastered on the sofa. "I just got back on the plane, and I just feel awful. This is so not how I wanted things to end with us. It's just that I wasn't expecting you." Her voice changed a little. "And all of sudden you're there and saying these things. Now I'm just sitting here and thinking... of all the stuff I should have said and I didn't." Marinette now sounded a little shaken. "I mean, I didn't even get to tell you that I love you, too. Because of course I do. I love you." Upon hearing this, Adrien lifted himself from the sofa. "I love you." Something invisible has shifted in her voice. "I love you. What am I doing? I love you." Marinette seemed to come to some decision, because her voice was no longer wavering. "I've got to see you. I've got to get off the plane."

Hearing that, Adrien jolted from his spot and clung the phone tight, now fully aware of every word Marinette was now saying. The message was still not over. He heard the stewardess telling her to sit down.

"No, I'm sorry," said Marinette's recorded voice. "I'm really sorry, but I need to get off the plane. I need to tell someone that I love them."

"I can't let you off," responded the stewardess on the recording.

"Let her off the plane!" shouted Adrien to his phone.

"You have to take her seat," the woman still insisted.

"Oh, please, miss. You don't understand," pleaded Marinette.

"Try to understand!" cried young man in despair.

"Come on, miss, isn't there any way that you can just let me off the...?" Marinette's voice trailed off when the recording suddenly ended.

"No!" exclaimed Adrien. "No! Oh my god! Did she get off the plane? Did she get off the plane?"

"I got off the plane," said the voice behind him.

Adrien turned around at the highest speed he ever achieved in his life.

Marinette was standing in his doorway, looking at him like he was her whole universe.

He reached her in one something second and kissed the love of his life like he never kissed her in his entire life.

Not that it had been that much.

She responded all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't watched Friends, I strongly recommend at least the last serie;)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts, suggestions and critics;)


End file.
